It is heretofore known to provide a transparent surface portion on the top of a desk or other work station for use with a cathode ray tube or monitor. The cathode ray tube is positioned under the desk top for viewability through the transparent surface so that the top of the work station is not obstructed by the cathode ray tube. Such devices also may include adjustable assemblies for supporting the monitor underneath the desk to enable the user to tilt and raise or lower the monitor to enhance the user's comfort. Examples of prior art work stations and work station assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. RE 34,266 to Schairbaum, 4,755,009 to Price et al., 5,125,727 to Lechman et al., 5,290,099 to Lechman, and 5,205,631 to Wegman et al.
A shortcoming of the prior art devices is that virtually all of the devices are designed for use with computers that utilize cathode ray tube monitors. In light of the increasing popularity of flat computer monitors, however, what is needed is a work station that is designed especially for use with flat computer monitors. Desirably, such a work station will be designed to accommodate differing desired or needed spatial dimensions and orientations of the flat monitor supported by the work station.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a work station for use with flat computer monitors.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a work station that provides means for supporting the flat monitor beneath the top surface of the work station so that the monitor can be viewed through an open or a transparent portion of the top surface.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a work station where the means for supporting the flat monitor is adjustable to accommodate differing orientations of the flat monitor.